Stole My Heart :: A Louis Tomlinson Love Story
by SnowInSeptember
Summary: Nikki is a young mother, who was broken & used by her daughter, Hayleigh's Dad. Who knew buying apple juice would be the best thing she ever did for herself and Hayleigh...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~

Hayleigh sat up in her crib. She looked at her mother, who was on her laptop. She made a small noise, and her mother, Nikki, who was a young eighteen, picked her up.

"Hi girlie," She cooed. She looked at her eleven month old daughter. Hayleigh grabbed a fist full of Nikki's hair, and examined it. Nikki went over to her bed. She put Hayleigh on the bed next to her, and returned to her laptop.

Nikki pulled up to her father's house. She turned the car off, and went to go get Hayleigh out. She walked up the steps to the apartment building, and went in. She walked up the creaky flight of stairs, and knocked on the door of her father's home. Her step-mother, Lacey, answered.

"Hi Nikki, Hayleigh," She said, allowing them in. Nikki walked in, and set Hayleigh on the floor. She toddled away, after Nikki took her coat off. She hung it on the rack. Lacey hugged Isabelle.

"Thanks for taking her for the afternoon," Nikki said.

"No problem! Audrey's gonna come by later with little Jennifer, so she'll have someone to play with. And I love Hayleigh!" Lacey squealed. Nikki giggled.

"Yeah. We're moving out this weekend, so I have to pick up some odds and ends," Nikki told her.

"Well, go do what you have to then. Come by when you're done," Lacey said as Nikki walked out. Nikki got in her car and drove towards the Walmart.

Nikki was going to grab some apple juice when another hand shot out for it. She turned and looked at the person. He had brown hair arranged across his face, and blue-ish grey eyes. He was in grey jeans, a Superman tee shirt, a grey beanie, and a black sweat shirt.

"Sorry…you can take the apple juice," Nikki whispered, and the man chuckled.

"You can take it. I'm Louis, by the way," He said, with a British accent. He stuck his hand out. Nikki shook it, feeling almost like an electric shock when they touched.

"I'm Nikki," Nikki said, smiling. Louis looked at her, and smiled.

"Can I get your number?" He asked, causing Nikki to blush.

"Sure…if I can get yours," She giggled, handing Louis her phone. He handed her his phone, and she put her number in, and Louis put his number in her phone. They gave each other their phones back. Louis looked at her.

"Tonight's my last night in the city. Can I spend it with you?" He asked, causing Nikki to blush even more.

"Sure. What time?" She asked.

"Six thirty," Louis replied, and pulled Nikki in for a hug.

"Alrighty. I'll see you then," She said, smiling as she continued shopping.

Nikki nervously sat on the couch in her apartment, waiting for Louis. Lacey agreed to keep Hayleigh for a few hours, and Nikki would pick her up. Nikki was wearing red jeans, a dark blue shirt with elbow length sleeves with a dark tan belt, and shoes matching the belt color. She had a semi-braid in the back. She heard the buzzer, and buzzed the person in. She opened the door, and saw Louis. He grabbed her hand, and they walked to her car.

Nikki and Louis walked around Times Square. Nikki learned that Louis was from Doncaster.

They were eating at the TGI Fridays. Nikki and Louis were near the back, but by a window. The waitress brought them their food, and they ate it up.

Nikki and Louis were walking to where Nikki's car was parked.

"Louis?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, walking over to Nikki, who was a few feet behind him. He walked over to her side, and grabbed her hand.

"What?" He asked her again.

"Can we make a stop?" She asked.

"Yeah…why?" He asked her, curiosity in his voice.

"I…have to pick up my daughter, Hayleigh," Nikki whispered. Louis looked at her.

"Y-you have a kid?" He stuttered. Nikki nodded.

"I get it. You don't have to-" Nikki began.

"No. That's cool…I love kids," Louis said, grabbing Nikki's hand. Nikki smiled.

"Most guys don't like dating a mom….they don't want to deal with a kid..." She whispered.

"It's ok…Hayleigh is her name, right?" Louie asked.

"Yeah. Hayleigh Olivia Jamison," Nikki said, smiling at her daughter's name. They got into Nikki's car. Nikki began to drive towards her father's house.

"My dad lives here. You can come in," Nikki said, and Louis nodded. They got out, and Nikki led the way to her father's apartment. Louis grabbed her hand as she opened the door.

Lacey was on the couch with Hayleigh, who was rapidly drinking her juice. Hayleigh toddled over to Nikki. Nikki picked her up.

"This," Nikki said, "Is Hayleigh." Hayleigh got all shy, and hid behind Nikki's hair.

"Hayleigh, this is Louis. Mommy's friend," Nikki said as Hayleigh peered out from behind Nikki's hair. Louis waved at Hayleigh, and she smiled slightly. Lacey brought Nikki Hayleigh's diaper bag. Nikki said good night to Lacey, and she, Louis and Hayleigh headed for her car.

Nikki drove to her new apartment, which everything was all put together.

"This, is your place?" Louis asked Nikki. Nikki nodded and let Hayleigh down. Nikki sat on the couch, and Louis followed. Hayleigh walked over to Louis, and looked at him. She put her arms up, indicating that she wanted up. Louis slowly picked her up, and sat her on his lap. Hayleigh looked at her mother.

"He's ok baby girl," Nikki said, smiling as she grabbed Louis' hand. Louis smiled, and Hayleigh yawned. She reached for Nikki.

"Say good night to Louis," Nikki said. Hayleigh wrapped her tiny arms around Louis' neck, hugging him. She kissed his cheek, and Louis laughed. Hayleigh reached for Nikki, and Nikki picked her up. She put Hayleigh to bed, and walked out to Louis. Louis hugged her tightly.

"There's something I need to tell you," Louis said.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm…in a band. And we're touring the US…I won't be back in New York until who knows when," He sighed. Nikki looked at him.

"It's ok Louis. What band?" Nikki asked.

"One Direction," Louis said. Nikki smiled. Her step-sister was obsessed with them. She wrapped her arms around Louis' neck. He leaned down, and kissed her. Nikki was surprised, but kissed back. Slowly, he pulled away. Nikki smiled at him. She hugged him tightly.

"What made you decide on her name?" Louis asked. Nikki looked at him. "Hayleigh," He added.

"Oh. I liked it…and how I spell her name," Nikki said.

"How do you spell it?" Louis asked.

"H-a-y-l-e-i-g-h. Hayleigh. It's a different way," Nikki said. Louis smiled.

"SUPERMAN!" Louis yelled, and Nikki giggled.

"I hate to say this Nikki, but I have to leave," Louis sighed. Nikki nodded, sad.

"Text me please," She said as she walked Louis to the door. Louis leaned down, and kissed her again. Slowly, he pulled away. He left, and waved to her. The second she closed the door, her phone went off. It was Louis.

From: Louis

Hey cutie…I miss u x

She smiled. And texted him back.

To: Louis

Miss u too…I think haylz likes u

From: Louis

Haylz?

To: Louis

Hayleigh…I call her haylz…when will u b back in nyc? I miss u a lot… ):

From: Louis

Soon…ill drive back 2morrow from philadelphia

To: Louis

Really? Ud do that 4 me?

From: Louis

Yeah…I love u ;) I gtg…were getting on the bus…u wanna video chat?

To: Louis

Yeah…skype?

From: Louis

Yeah…call me at Superman!

To: Louis

Ok…I love you

Nikki turned her computer on and logged onto Skype. She placed a call for Louis, and he picked up. He was on a bus, with four other guys around him.

"Hey Cutie Pie," Louis said, and Nikki blushed.

"Hey Louis…who are they?" Nikki asked.

"Oh…HARRY, NIALL, ZAYN, LIAM!" He yelled. The four boys appeared next to him.

"Nikki, this is Harry," He said, pointing to a curly headed boy. "Liam" He said, pointing to a blonde guy with Bieber hair. "Zayn," He said, pointing to a guy with black hair. "And Niall," He said, pointing to a guy with blonde hair.

"Hello Nikki," They all said with British accents.

"Hi," Nikki waved. Louis got up and went to another room with his computer.

"Those are the other members of the band," He said, motioning a hand towards them. Nikki giggled. Hayleigh started to whine.

"I have to go get Hayleigh," Nikki said as she went to Hayleigh's room.

Hayleigh was in her crib, her face bright red. Nikki picked her up, and Hayleigh calmed down. She walked with Hayleigh to the living room, and sat on the couch. Hayleigh looked at Nikki's computer. Nikki picked it up, and Hayleigh climbed into her lap.

"Hi Hayleigh," Louis said, waving. Hayleigh smiled and waved back. She looked at Nikki.

"Mommy?" She asked. Nikki gasped.

"Louis, did she just say Mommy?" Nikki asked, frantic.

"Yeah…" Louis replied.

"Those are her first words!" Nikki exclaimed, hugging Hayleigh. Louis started to clap. Then, Harry sat next to Louis.

"What are you clapping about?" Harry asked, looking at Hayleigh in Nikki's lap.

"Hayleigh said her first words," Louis told him.

"Hayleigh's my daughter," Nikki said as Hayleigh touched the screen.

"Dada?" She asked, pointing to Louis. Nikki giggled.

"What?" Louis and Harry asked.

"Hayleigh thinks that Louis' Dada…" Nikki said, sad.

"BOYS! GET SOME SLEEP!" A man yelled.

"Go Lou. I'll see you soon," Nikki said as she hung up. She put her computer away, and put Hayleigh to bed. Nikki went to bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Louis woke up, and got dressed. Harry looked at him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Harry asked Louis. Louis looked at him. "Nikki," Harry added.

"I didn't ask her," Louis replied. Harry looked at him.

"Really?" He asked, shocked as the other boys walked in.

"What?" Niall asked, grabbing some pizza that was in the fridge.

"Louis over here," Harry said, patting Louis' back, "didn't ask that lovely girl that he was video chatting with to be his girlfriend." Liam gasped.

"Why?" He said, still shocked.

"I don't know…" Louis told him.

"Do you not like her? Is it weird?" Harry questioned.

"No! I love her! She's amazing!" Louis quickly replied.

"Is it her kid?" Harry asked. Zayn looked at him.

"She has a kid?" Zayn exclaimed, looking at Louis. Louis nodded.

"Her name's Hayleigh," Louis told them, smiling. "She thought I was her dad." Harry's eyes went wide.

"Let's go boys!" Paul yelled. The boys got off of the tour bus, and walked into the mall.

Nikki was tidying up the living room of her new home. Hayleigh was playing with blocks. Nikki's phone went off.

From: Louis

Hey…can I come down later?

She texted back.

From: Nikki

Sure….i might be at the park with haylz tho…u mind comin with?

From: Louis

Nope…we should be done here around 2:30…ill hopefully be there by 3:30

From: Nikki

Get here whenever….ill cook or something if u want.

Nikki smiled. Louis was going to drive down just to see her. Hayleigh looked at her mother, who was smiling like an idiot. Nikki walked over, and picked Hayleigh up. Her phone dinged, meaning that she got a text.

From: Louis

Tht sounds good…I gtg…stay beautiful x

Nikki smiled even more. Louis called her beautiful. Hayleigh pulled at her mother's hair, wanting her attention.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, and Nikki looked at her.

"Yes?" Nikki asked. Hayleigh pointed to a coloring book. Nikki smiled, and took her to the coloring book and crayons. Hayleigh started to color.

Louis had just left the signing. Thank god. The girls were NUTS. He slowly entered NYC. He turned onto the street that Nikki brought him to last night, and saw her car. He parked behind the car, and walked up to the apartment.

"Hayleigh!" Nikki yelled, chasing Hayleigh around their apartment. Hayleigh giggled, being in only her tiger towel. Nikki quickly grabbed her, and blew raspberries on her belly. Hayleigh giggled more as Nikki walked into Hayleigh's room. Nikki dressed Hayleigh in jeans and a tee shirt that had a tiger on it. She ruffled Hayleigh's curly strawberry blonde hair, and Hayleigh giggled. Nikki heard a knock on the door. She picked Hayleigh up, and walked to the door. She opened the door, and saw Louis standing there.

"Louis!" She exclaimed, hugging him. He hugged back. Hayleigh looked at Louis.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, and Louis chuckled.

"I'm not your dad," Louis told Hayleigh, sadly, and he slowly released Nikki. She let him in.

"How'd you get here so early?" Nikki asked him, while brushing Hayleigh's hair.

"Left the signing. The girls were nuts." Louis plainly told her. Hayleigh jumped into Louis' lap, and hugged him. Nikki smiled at them. Hayleigh adored Louis, just like her. Louis seemed to like her. Hayleigh pointed to her shoes. Nikki got her shoes, and put them on. Hayleigh smiled, and grabbed her coat. Nikki helped her, and grabbed her coat. She slipped on her green sweat shirt, and picked Hayleigh up.

"Louis, you wanna got to the park?" Nikki asked.

"Yes!" He screamed, standing up. They walked out the door, towards the park.

Hayleigh was being pushed on the swings by Louis. Nikki stood next to him.

"Who's her father?" Louis asked.

"A dead beet." Nikki replied simply. "Didn't even show up for her birth." Hayleigh squealed as the swing went higher.

"I'm sorry," Louis told her. She looked at him.

"It's not your fault. He used me for sex. I was just the girl her knocked up." Nikki told him as the grey clouds rolled in. Hayleigh squealed as she went higher. Louis grabbed Nikki's hand.

"I'd never do that," He said, while looking into her eyes. She smiled.

"So, I got yelled at by Harry this morning for not asking you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" Louis asked her.

"Yes," Nikki told him, smiling. Louis pulled her in for a kiss.

Hayleigh had stopped swinging, and was getting impatient. She started complaining. Nikki and Louis quickly pulled away, and Nikki got Hayleigh out of the swing.

"We gotta go home baby. It's gonna rain." Nikki told Hayleigh. Hayleigh nodded, pouting. Nikki began walking home as Louis wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled. Hayleigh yawned, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Sleepy Haylz?" Nikki asked Hayleigh, who nodded. Nikki rubbed her back as they walked into their apartment building. She smiled at her sleeping daughter, and laid her in her crib.


End file.
